im in love
by cecebaby loves LoVe
Summary: veronica realizes shes in love but who is she in love with and does she come to that conclusion. okay this is the same im in love but it got taken off so im putting it back on .enjoy
1. who knew it

_**VERONICAS POV**_

**_SITTING THERE ON MY BED WITH MY LAPTOP ON MY LAP CHECKING MY EMAILS_**

_**I FOUND ONE FROM SOME ONE I DON'T KNOW . BUT JUST OUT OF CURIOSITY I **_

_**READ IT AND WHEN READING IT I SAW IT WAS TALKING ABOUT LOVE. IN THE **_

_**EMAIL IT SAID.**_

When you are together with that special someone, you pretend

to ignore  
that person. But when that special someone is not around, you

might look around  
to find them.**  
At that moment, you are in love**

Although there is someone else who always makes you laugh,  
your eyes and attention might go only to that special someone.**  
Then, you are in love.**

Although that special someone was supposed to have called you long back,  
to let you know of their safe arrival,  
your phone is quiet.  
You are desperately waiting for the call!**  
At that moment, you are in love.**

If you are much more excited for one short e-mail from  
that special someone than other many long e-mails,**  
you are in love.**

When you find yourself as one who cannot erase all the  
emails or SMS messages in your phone because of one message  
from that special someone, **you are in love.**

When you get a couple of free movie tickets, you would  
not hesitate to think of that special someone. **  
Then, you are in love.**

You keep telling yourself, "that special someone is just a friend",but  
you realize that you can not avoid that person's special attraction. At that  
moment, **you are in love.**

While you are reading this mail, if someone  
appears in your mind,**  
then u are in love with that person...;))**

WHILE READING THIS SOME ONE DID APPEAR IN MY MIND AND AT THAT MOMENT I REALIZED

I WAS IN LOVE AND THAT'S WHEN I SAID TO MYSELF "DAMN VERONICA MARS YOURE IN LOVE".

**AUTHORS POV**

_**HEY EVERY ONE PLEASE REVIEW IM BEGGING YOU PLEASE!**_


	2. authors pov

**Authors Pov**

**Hi guys while looking at my reviews a lot of people had trouble with it because no one knew who she was in love with and I have to say that was my plan.so any way I had this idea ill write a new chapter but u guys have to vote on who u want her to be in love with so just email me the name of the character and by febuary 3,2006 ill count the votes and write chapter two since I already have it in mind by he way I started it so all u have to do is vote….**

**Okay so I guess the contest is finally over since the took the story off of this site and froze my account but im putting it back on and writing a third chapter for "im in love" my account might get frozen but im a risk taker any way ill write the chapter when I get home from school and ill pick the guy that got the most votes…**


	3. love letter 1

_**Veronicas pov**_

**_Coming to the conclusion that im in love leaves a person in a tramatic state but I cannot help but be happy I veronica mars have finally found the love of my life and all I have to do is tell him but guess what im scared because veronica mars is and always will be a marshmallow .so the only thing a marshmallow like me can do is write to the love of my life since that was the way I found my love was through an email then that's tthe way im going to tell him im in love with him. Okay here goes._**

_**Hi**_

_**Do you believe in soul mates?**_

**_Well I do actually I just started believing in soul mates ._**

_**Do you wanna know how?**_

_**It was through an email I got from someone I don't even know.**_

_**Its weird isnt it veronica mars girl detective started believing in soul mates**_

_**Because of an email from a stranger.**_

_**But because of this stranger and this email I came to this conclusion. Actually it was life changing. **_

_**I fell in love. **_

**_I couldn't even believe it because I never believed in love because _**

**_I thought all love brought was pain, and scars and tears and all_**

**_The hurt in the world. And I also thought that you knew someone loved you when the get extremely jealous if u even look at someone or if u do _**

_**Something like cheat on them the don't get verbal the get physical and if**_

**_The get that way that means the love is so strong that you cant be with them anymore because that love will get you killed and because I thought love was like that I always kept running I never stopped to give this thing called love a chance._**

**_But don't get me wrong I did think that love was beautiful and sweet and the greatest thing ever but I was running away from it so much I never listened to that part of my heart. _**

_**But im listening to that side now.**_

**_So I guess u want to know why im telling you this. Well im telling you because I veronica mars am in love with you. _**

**_I know right. now you think im crazy and I don't even know what im talking about but I am in love witth you .and i stopped running and saw where life took me and it took me to you and hopefully it will take you to me because I didn't get this email by accident I think it was a sign and when signs come you should look into it._**

_**And how the old saying goes….**_

_**In Neptune nothing happens **_

_**Accidentally . **_

_**Sincerely**_

_**Veronica mars**_

**_Authors pov _**

**_Okay im not going to put the secret lover in this chapter because I need at least let see um…. Six reviews or more and then you will know who her love is. Okay I know that veronica sounds like a little punk but its her thoughts and she's expressing it in a letter if you have anything to say to help the story tell me and I will make changes. enjoy_**


	4. secret lover

_**Authors pov**_

_**Okaythis is it and it might be the last chapter I really don't know yet anyway**_

_**In this chapter the guy will mention lilly so before you think its logan let me clear it up**_

_**It could be weevil too since the dated im not saying it is but im not saying itss not. So enjoy**_

_**Veronicas pov**_

_**Okay I did it I poured out my heart in an email now I have to wait**_

_**To see if I made the biggest mistake of my life or not**_

_**Omg look what time it is3:ooam guess I just have to wait until later to find out**_

_**If I did the right thing or not.**_

_**Mystery pov**_

**_Wow this is weird but a good weird the one and only veronica mars _**

**_Just poured out her heart in an email I guess there's only one thing I have to do _**

_**I have to write back and tell her how I feel.**_

_**Dear veronica**_

**_I have two secrets one is actually resent the second ive been _**

_**Keeping for the last six months and its been tearing me up inside that I cant tell**_

**_You I mean I did tell you but it always got ruined I mean when I said it to you in my car, the movies, and in your house something went wrong either your dad came home or someone tried to kill me or it was my friends. But now it cant get ruined because no one is here its only me and you and a computer no one else nothing else. So this is my secret veronica mars I am in love with you and I have been since we were twelve when you were in your soccer uniform that was when I knew you were the girl of my dreams. I loved lilly I still do but lilly loved guys but the whole world knows that now well I guess Neptune knows just look on the news or a magazine. When lilly died I was just a mess I felt like life as I knew it was over then that day at the Camelot when we kissed it was magical I know I sound like a wuss right now but its only us anyway I guess I told you my first secret now heres my second secret im the one that sent you the letter .yea I know its sneaky but we all know sneaky is my middle name anyway I just wanted to tell you veronica mars you are and always will be my dream girl._**

_**Sincerely**_

_**Logan eccholls**_

_**Author note**_

_**Okay people I know it sucked but I have the worst cold and I just wanted to get it over with**_

_**And I know logan too sounds like a punk but im really used to writing poems not stories so anyway logan is her love and my love and please review.p.s I don't know I might do a next chapter but I really don't know.**_


	5. HELP!

_**Authors note**_

_**Hi guys thanks for the great reviews anyway I really want to write a next**_

_**Chapter but im having a hard time so im coming to u guys for help so **_

_**If you can review or email or contact me somehow with some ideas and**_

_**Ill take them all into consideration.**_


	6. this maybe the end

_**Authors note**_

_**Hi you beautiful readers and reviewers I am sorry to say that I may not be **_

_**Continuing this story because I have no idea what im suppose to do.**_

_**Since im only 11 I have no clue what love is like and what a date is like**_

_**So im really not the best person to write a story like this so. Anyway **_

_**Im not saying that I wont write its just I don't know what to write**_

**_So in case this is the last time im writing in this story I would just_**

_**Like to thank all my reviewers **_

_**There was this one reviewer that gave me the worst review ever and there name was**_

"_**Annoyed". I would just like to say you "annoyed" the hell out of me and you really**_

_**Need to get a life if the only thing you do is report someone's story that hasn't**_

_**Done anything to you. So p.s that's your tip. **_


End file.
